It's All Coming Back To Me Now
by Tree Climber
Summary: Ginny Weasley has been depressed ever since something happened to her in her sixth year at Hogwarts. Two years after she graduates, the reason for her depression walks into Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, where Ginny works...
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note: This is the revised version of chapter one. I'm going to inform you now that I do not spend nearly as much time on fanfictions than I do on original fictions, so this story is not the best thing I have ever written. Still, make your own opinions about it and tell me in a review! Aaaand…disclaimer! I do not own any characters from Harry Potter, and I do not own the title of my fic, and I do not own the song. It is It's All Coming Back To Me Now by Celine Dion. ** **There were nights when the wind was so cold**

**_that my body froze in bed_**

**_if I just listened to it_**

**_right outside the window_**

           "Bye, Mum!" Ginny Weasley called into the kitchen.

            "Have a nice day, Ginny!" Molly Weasley said, hurrying into the small sitting room to hug her daughter. Ginny returned the hug. She pulled out her wand, and Mrs. Weasley stepped back. With a loud crack, Ginny Apparated to her job in Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley sighed. Soon it would be time for her youngest child to leave the Burrow, where Ginny had been living with her parents since her graduation from Hogwarts two years earlier. 

            Ginny walked into Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions and immediately felt at home. Ginny had spent most of her time after graduation working, and now the small shop was the place where she felt most comfortable. At the Burrow, Ginny couldn't get away from the questions about her last two years at Hogwarts, but Madame Malkin never pressured Ginny about anything. 

            "You're early, Ginny dear!" Madame Malkin appeared in the door to the back room where supplies were kept. 

            "I was bored at home, and I thought that you might have something for me to do before you opened the shop," Ginny told her amiably. 

            "Of course, of course! It's the Christmas season, after all! Everyone wants new dress robes! Can you take inventory? I was dreadfully forgetful last night, and I didn't write down what threads I needed."

            "I'd be happy to," Ginny replied, sliding past Madame Malkin into the back room. She shrugged out of her coat and set it down on a chair. Ginny picked up the parchment headed "Inventory" and a quill and set about counting spools of thread. 

-Flashback-

_            Ginny lay in her bed, depressed. She was no longer the tiny, shy girl that she had been when  she had started at Hogwarts, but she was still far from happy. To her, her hair was too frizzy- though in reality, it was a lovely cascade of auburn waves down her back-. She was too fat. True, she wasn't as skinny as some girls, but many of her male peers thought her shape was just right: she had curves, not angles. _

_            Ginny  had been noisy and rowdy when she was with her friends up until three weeks ago. That wasn't the real Ginny. That had been the Ginny that wanted to fit in. The real Ginny thought that the loud Ginny was obnoxious and annoying and was certain that everyone else thought so too. So, loud Ginny became the old Ginny again, the quiet one. Since then, everyone's interest in her had lessened, and she had found herself alone most of the time. To make everything worse, Ginny, having lost her endless source of dates and escorts, had fallen back on her old crush: Harry Potter. Of course, he was still Ron's best friend, and Harry would never even consider dating Ginny. _

_            That was why Ginny was so depressed tonight. It was because she was alone. She had no one to talk to. She still had a few good friends, but not a best friend, and definitely not a boyfriend. She couldn't even talk to Ron. She _especially _couldn't talk to Ron. He would laugh at her. _

            It just wasn't fair. 

-Back to the Present-

            Ginny had been working in the back room for an hour when she heard Madame Malkin calling her. _Thank you! I was about to die of boredom in there! _Ginny thought as she hurried out of the storeroom. 

            "Ginny, would you mind assisting me out here? There really are too many people for me to help all of them!" Madame Malkin asked. Ginny sighed. People. At least it would be better than working in the back. Ginny nodded. 

            "You're a dear!" Madame Malkin gushed as she moved away to take the measurements of an elderly lady. Ginny stood awkwardly near the wall, waiting for someone to ask her for help choosing a color of fabric that went with his or her eyes or something trivial like that. Sure enough, when the elderly lady came back and Madame Malkin had moved on to someone else, the woman headed straight for Ginny.

            "Excuse me, but do you think this print would flatter me?" Ginny considered the hideous Christmas tree print fabric. 

            "It would look fine, but this poinsettia print would look absolutely beautiful with your complexion," Ginny said politely. _Green, red, and pasty white. _The gray-haired woman looked at it. 

            "Oh, yes, I couldn't agree more!" Ginny walked slowly back to her spot near the wall. 

            The bell clanged as the door opened. Ginny looked up and saw a blond young man walk in. _Oh no. Oh, dear Merlin, no! _Ginny thought frantically, her heart speeding up. She suddenly wished that she was still taking inventory, no matter how boring that was. Because Draco Malfoy had seen her and was walking towards her.

            "I need-" then his eyes widened, and he recognized her. She saw a flash of an emotion in his face, but then it was gone, and Draco continued in the same haughty voice. "I need some dress robes."

            "Let me get my measuring tape," Ginny murmured, not looking at Draco. 


	2. Chapter 2

There were days when the sun was so cruel 

**_that all the tears turned to dust_**

**_And I just knew my eyes were_**

**_Drying up forever_**

****

-Flashback-__

_            Ginny wandered the library, searching aimlessly for something interesting to read. Maybe a Muggle story… No, all the Muggle novels were full of romance-not something that Ginny needed to be reminded of. She needed something fast-paced and exciting to take her mind off of-_

_            "Well, if it isn't the Wee Weasel?" a voice drawled from behind her. Ginny whirled around._

_            "Shut it, Malfoy!" she snapped._

_            "Enjoying your evening all alone? Why aren't you with your little friends? Oh wait, you don't have any!" Malfoy taunted. Ginny balled her fists. Her mouth opened and closed furiously, but no words came out. "Pathetic, really. I suppose you're too poor attract friends, eh?"_

_            "Bugger off, Malfoy!" Ginny spluttered. Malfoy's laugh could have been jovial if not for the glint in his eye that told Ginny he was mocking her._

_            "That the best you can come up with?" Ginny, incensed now, grabbed for her wand. It rolled away from her and floated into the air above her head. Ginny chased it for a moment before she glanced at Malfoy and saw that his own wand was out, levitating hers. He was smiling maliciously at her, obviously enjoying her rage. _

_            "Dammit, Malfoy! Does it give you pleasure to torment other people?" _

_            "Does it give me pleasure to torment other people?" Malfoy replied, surprised. "Why, yes. Yes, I suppose it does," he replied mockingly. "And does it give you pleasure to torment me? Because you're so fat, it pains me to look at you!" He chortled at his insult. _

_            Ginny's blood boiled, and before she knew it, there were tears streaming down her face. "Leave me a-alone, Malfoy, or I'll.." Her threat was an empty one. Ginny was sobbing now. She turned and fled the Library. _

_            Malfoy watched her retreating back with an expression that mixed disappointment and malice. Silently, he berated himself. _You're going soft, Malfoy, _he told himself. He had shown that she had had the upper hand for an instant, never mind that he had retrieved it quickly. Malfoy exited the Library, making his way down into the dungeons. _

_            As he entered the dormitory, Ginny's words still rang in his ears. _**Does it give you pleasure to torment other people? **_The pleasure he got out of it was the intoxication that came with the hunt. Just the fact that he could reduce a girl to tears with a single word gave him a feeling of power. He supposed that was why he was so sharp with his tongue- because he wanted power, and that was how he got it._

_            Restless, Malfoy  paced the empty dormitory. As he passed the ground-level window, he glimpsed a figure curled up at the base of a tree, huddled in between the huge roots. Apparently, she didn't know that there was a window disguised as stone, and she most certainly did not know that Draco Malfoy was watching her. _

_            Malfoy sighed impatiently and turned away from the window. The Weasley girl bothered him. Her words were altogether too wise. She had come closer to him in that moment of anger as any girl had in a night of tenderness. _

_            When he looked out the window again, she was still there. _She's going to freeze if she stays out there much longer, _he thought incredulously. _Well, _someone _has to tell her to come in, _he told himself. Not for all the gold in the world would Malfoy have admitted, even to himself, that in the moment Ginny had come so close to him, he had been touched. _

--Back to the Present—

            Ginny disappeared into the back room after calling Madam Malkin over to help Draco. Once there, she collapsed on a chair. _Why now? _she thought. It had taken her so long just to pull herself out of the depression she had fallen into, and just as she had hoisted herself all the way out of it, he had walked casually into her workplace. _It's not fair, _she thought. But then, life wasn't fair, was it?

            Draco watched Ginny flee. His thoughts were jumbled, and he kept staring at the door she had gone through. He paid almost no attention to Madam Malkin, ignoring her chatter as she took his measurements. Ginny had run away from him. He knew her response was logical, of course, but he was hurt by it. Still, he couldn't blame her after what had happened at school.

            "I'm sorry, but there's such a big rush for robes," Madam Malkin said from behind him. "Yours won't be done for an hour or two. If you can stop by to pick them up them in two hours...?"

            "I-I'm leaving town for the rest of the day. I'll pick them up tomorrow," Draco told her, tearing his eyes away from the door to the back room. Madam Malkin nodded and smiled politely, innocently unaware of the history that Draco had with her employee.

            Draco walked out of the small shop, his heart beating fast. He knew where she was now. Perhaps now that school was over he could explain himself. Yes! He would explain himself, and she would come running back into his arms…but she hated him. How could she not?  

-Flashback-

            _"You should come in," a voice came from above her. Ginny opened an eye and realized that she was still outside. She sat up, trying to rub the tearstains from her face. Squinting in the falling dark, Ginny looked to see who had found her. _

_            "Leave me alone," she spat when she recognized him. _

_            "I just came to tell you that if you want to make it to dinner on time, you had better hurry," Malfoy  said smoothly. Ginny eyed him warily, but she got up and brushed herself off. Coldly, she brushed past him and started to make her way up to the castle. Malfoy's long strides caught him up to Ginny in seconds. "It can be dangerous out here alone," was his explanation. Ginny ignored him, but she didn't charge ahead either. They walked in silence. To Malfoy, silence spoke more than words, anyway.  _


End file.
